If the Feeling is Gone
by Freyris
Summary: Would it be possibel for Athrun and Cagalli to lose feelings for each other?..[ONESHOT] AXC R&R I suck in summaries


**If the feeling is gone**

**Freyris

* * *

**

Silent tears escape the blondes eyes as she continued to watch her favorite drama show. Lovers separating path. A man who promises to come back but didn't. A girl who is _STILL_ waiting patiently for him to return, Even if it took years. Funny, she could really relate to it. She could slightly predict what the main heroine was feeling and was thinking. In fact she could see her self in the heroine.

She wiped her tears dry as the show ended. She let out a tired sigh as she turned her flat screen plasma TV off. Cagalli threw the remote on the red leather couch as she stood up and headed towards the balcony. It was her usual routine in the evening. Watch television then go out to the balcony to take some fresh evening air into her lungs and think.

The blonde leaned on the marbleized railing. She usually thinks about what ORB needs to live a better livelihood but somehow tonight was different. She began thinking of a certain _someone _she met earlier in the day. Athrun Zala. Her former bodyguard.

As you can see, Lt. Colonel Athrun Zala submitted his usual weekly report to the Representative. A commander-subordinate relationship filled the air every time they talk in the office or conference room. He was no longer the Alex Dino that protected Cagalli. Kisaka took over his place once again to look after the ill-tempered Representative. And if Kisaka is around her that meant no slacking around like she and Athrun always did whenever she felt tired. Also he was no longer the Athrun Zala she once loved. She noticed something different in him. Something that _ONLY_ she could notice.

His unemotional eyes whenever he talks to her.

**_If the feeling is gone please _**

**_don't pretend that you still love me _**

**_I can see it in your eyes _**

**_it hurts to admit it _**

**_I can tell that the feeling is gone_**

_Flashback_

_"-and that the whole summary of the report. Representative " He said finishing a breif summary of his report._

_Cagalli fingered the pages of his report. Ten pages. That's all that entered her mind. She stared at him just a minute ago and plunged into his emerald orbs. She suddenly felt cold. She found nothing but Athrun Zala Lieutenant Colonel of ORB National Defense Force and nothing else. The Athrun Zala she knew was missing. Missing or might have been gone._

_"Representative Athha, Are you alright?" He asked looking at her_

_The Representative snapped back from her own train of thoughts and Nodded her head "Yes...I-I was just surprised that you given your report earlier than I expected. Thank you for your hard work, Lt. Col Zala" She said " Im looking forward to your other reports...you are dismissed"_

_"Hai" Athrun gave a salute and a soft bow then left. Shutting the red mahogany door tight._

_End of Flashback_

_'No smile, no hint of sadness, no nothing at all...I guess he moved on huh?'_ She said to herself _'As expected from Athrun Zala the playboy of Zaft...' _a smirk slowly curved on her red lips.

_'I have to admit...every time I see him, pain strikes my heart. I feel like my heart is ripping into pieces...I can feel he no longer belongs to me.'_

_**All I ask is just a little honesty **_

_**Though I know that you're not coming back to me **_

_**You know I'll do anything to make you stay **_

_**But I just have to let you know**_

_** If the feeling is gone**_

"Why don't you just tell it to me strait in the face...that... that we're through...that our relationship didn't worked out like I wanted it to be. Is it better for us not to say a word to each other?I rather hear it than suffer the pain of feeling alone..."Cagalli mumbled slamming her fist on the railing as tears rush down her cheeks. '_Dammit...why am I the only one suffering this kind of thing'_ "Athrun..." She fell on her knees crying "your never gonna stay on my side again?"

**-0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000-**

**_There's a sadness in your smile _**

**_Though you try to conceal it_**

**_ I can tell that the feeling is gone_**

He shut his emerald eyes tight as he continued to lay on his bed his arms crossed behind his head. He shifted to the left then to the right. ' _Aarghh...I cant sleep'_ He complained.

_Flashback_

_"Representative Athha, Are you alright?" He asked looking at her_

_"Yes..I-I was just surprised that you given your report earlier than I expected. Thank you for your hard work, Lt. Col Zala" She said " Im looking forward to your other reports...you are dismissed"_

_He noticed that she gave him a small smile. A smile that seemed different from usual ones. A smile filled with sadness and a pinch of pain but in return he saluted and gave a bow_

_End of Flashback_

_'What the hell did I just do...Im driving myself away from her even more...'_ He messed his midnight blue hair and sat up looking down on his messy bed sheet.

_'I...She still loves me right?_' He asked himself...

'_How about you? Do you still **love **her?' _his conscience asked him.

**-0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000-**

The blonde continued to sob on the floor. Her face was full of salty tears. Her eyes were slowly going tired from crying and crying over him as if he was dead.

**_All i ask is just a little honesty _**

**_Though i know that you're not coming back to me_**

**_ You know i'll do anything to make you stay _**

**_But i just have to let you _**

**_If the feeling is gone_**

_'I've been living in a world of lies..._'She said to herself she remembered something her father thought her when she was little "_Accept what you see in reailty, you cant change anything that is written in your fate my child"_

Painful to do but true. It was time that she had to learn to accept all sge has ever done was to deny things. She lived in a world filled with utter lies, she kept consoling herself with words that she knew weren't true in the first place. She had to stop.

She slowly rose up from the floor and silently cried. Does she have to let go of the tiny thread that she has been clinging on to her entire life with him? Slowly she removed a finger from her grasp on it. Then another and she stopped.

**_All i ask is just a little honesty _**

**_Though i know that you're not coming back to me_**

**_You know i'll do anything to make you stay _**

**_But i just have to let you go _**

**_I just have to let you go _**

**_I just have to let you go _**

**_the feeling is gone..._**

_'Before everything ends...Let me just see him once more...'_ She wiped her tears and ran to her car clutching an item hung around her neck

'_I want to talk to her...so please...'_ Athrun grabbed his jacket and wore it, running down towards his black convertible car.

**_Stay.._**.

'_So please...stay with me...a little longer_...' Cagalli said staring at the scarlet ring hung around him

'_So please...stay with me...a little longer.._.' Athrun said clutching the red stone on his pocket.

**

* * *

**

**and that's it. I hope you guys liked it...! Forgive my errors, typos and misspelled words...I just remembered that song kinda fitted AsuCaga's situation in the series...anyways looking forward to your reviews. So please press the purple/blue or whatever that color is and kindly tell how did it go thankies guys! ;3 -sniff-**

**Song used: If the feeling is gone by Kyla**


End file.
